Void Wings
by FangsAndFeathers22
Summary: ( AU )Marik is a vampel (vampire/angel) in a world where angels fear vampels as monsters and vampires treat them as slaves. *slow updates* (school doesn't help)
1. Hard existence (Ch 1)

**disclamer: I. . don't. . own. . anything!**

**Chapter One**

**Narrative**

As the sun rose, the morning light slowly got brighter. It lit the room where the boy slept.  
>He lie in a small bed, white blankets covering his arms and body.<p>

The teenage boy has a bronze tan, and platinum-blond hair that reaches down to where the tips just barely touch the skin of his shoulder. He wears a loose white shirt and a pair of black sweat pants.

Unknown to him it was almost seven o'clock the alarm would go off soon , as it did every morning. _Beep, beep, beep_. . ."Agh. . . Shut the hell up," he said, his voice slow in a dream-like state. The beeping continued and the boy finally decided to apply the effort of moving his arm to turn the alarm off.

After a few moments, he manages to get up, opening his sleepy eyes revealing their true color; a light lavender. As he stretches in his bed, the covers fell off of him.  
>It wasn't plainly recognized, but he had muscles. Although, with the way he was built, it doesn't look it. At first glance, he's a skinny guy (probably because his is :P).<p>

He reached down to his stomach, which was making a fuss over being empty. It was as if it knew what was going to happen next.  
>"Marik!"He jumped a little in his bed, startled.<br>"Marik, come downstairs and get your breakfast." He got up from his bed and slowly slumped down to the kitchen.

Marik's P.O.V

So. . . hungry. . . , I thought as I walked down the stairs, holding my stomach. I hadn't eaten in 2 days and it was starting to get to me.

I walked tiredly to the kitchen. (You might think that just walking was easy, but let me tell you, if you hadn't eaten in a day or two, it makes the simplest thing difficult. Incredibly difficult.

I kept bumping into the walls and almost fell down the stairs. Thankfully there was a painting there that I could grab onto. Unthankfully, the painting fell with me and I hit the floor with a loud thud . The painting fell on top of me and managed to hit me square in the back.

"Crap," I hissed. "I just got up, and I'm already having a bad day!" I sighed. "Today's going to be a real pain." Slowly, making sure I had something to steady myself on, I stood up and proceeded to move toward the kitchen.

"Jeeze, I had no idea that it would be this hard to move after not eating for two days." (If you're wondering how this feels, try to imagine having a black hole in your stomach that's trying to absorb everything else around it!)

My body felt like a corpse, each of my limbs hanging as if they were weighted. Not a fun feeling at all. But what the most surprising thing about it was how I was always so surprised about it! It isn't the first time I've had to go a couple days without food.

No, it's always like this; right after we move. I'm not aloud to feed for awhile, or at least till the heat is off. You see I don't eat what you might call "normal" food. I eat blood. Or, rather, drink it. So you can see how that would make things just a little complicated.

I can eat "normal" food, but it doesn't do anything for me. I'm still hungry no matter how much of it I eat, and I don't really like the taste of it anyways. (If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, no, I'm not a cannibal.) I only drink animal blood or sometimes I eat blood tablets.

To put it in simplest form, my mother is an angel and my father is a vampire.(and I don't mean that figuritively.) So I'm what you could call a Mix Child or "vampel" in my case. There are lots of other types of Mixed Children.

The most common are half elf. (I don't really know why, they just are.) Regardless of what type of Mixed Child you are, you're pretty much looked down upon, to say the least. If one is found its usually killed along with the parents.  
>"Finally," I said. I had made it to the kitchen, and I was very proud that I had only taken out one painting in the process.<p>

There to greet me was my half-sister, Ishizu, and my mother, Isis.  
>"Good morning, Marik," they said simultaneously. I swear, it's like they have telepathy or something.<p>

Not only that, but they also looked like twins. If you couldn't see the family resemblance, then you have some vision problems and should probably go see a doctor about it.  
>They both have long, straight, black hair, and had the same basic taste in clothing. They're about the same height, and their faces were pretty much identical; soft and kind, but not weak. (Oh boy. If you thought either of them were weak, you may think differently when you have a 2"4" slammed against your head.) Ishizu looks only slightly younger than my mother.<p>

The only real difference was their eyes. Ishizu's are a sky blue, and my mom's an emerald green. I finally returned their greeting with only a nod of my head because I didn't have the energy to speak. But I was still happy, because, on the table, was a blood bag. Finally I could eat! I was so happy I forget about the small decorative table next to the entrance to the kichen.I tripped on it.  
>For the second time today, I found myself on the floor and in pain. Ugh. . . this was going to be a long day.<p>

_hi! im FAF22 and this is my first fanfic! I'm new at this and I will get better at anything i'm doing wrong. please coment and if you have any question fell free to message me. (no spamming you spam-happy people out there XD) I think that about covers it. anything to add marik?_

_Marik: oh yeah, PSYCOchick15 will be editing all of the chapters so if you like them go check out her storys.( :P). . . and can I please eat now? Please. I havent eaten in days._

_FAF22: NO not yet._

_Marik: uuugh. . ._

_PSYCO: ok, i have to add that my computer makes wierd glitches. and that this document is passed on SO many times between 22's laptop, my laptop, and even facebook a few times. so yea, if there's a word missing or something, don't kill me. just 22. I'S NOT MAH FAULT! XD _

_ FAF22: hey! please don't kill me I'm new._

_Marik: You will be killed If you don't get me something to drink_

_FAF22: You will! just be patient!_

_PSYCO: ok i wanted to say thank u for being so insanely awesome and reading this! it means a lot! _

_and. . . u . . . should. . . totally. . . like. . . check out my stuff. . . eh heh heh :P follow Marik's advice and . . . check out. . .mah. . stuff. . . heh. . . k bye._


	2. Liquid life (Ch 2)

**Chapter 2**

**Marik's P.O.V**

"Marik! Are you okay?" said Ishizu as she rushed over to help me up.  
>"Yea, I'm fine," I said sarcastically, narrowing my eyes. "I just fell on my face for the second time today, that's all." Slowly, with Ishizu's help, I managed to stand up and walk toward the table. I flopped down in the nearest open chair.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ishizu asked, concern in her voice. "Do you need some ice or something?"

I smirked. I really didn't think she grasped the concept of sarcasm.  
>"Well . . ." I said with the smirk still on my face "It would be nice if you could give me that blood bag over there." I nodded toward the blood bag about a foot away front of me. Mom sat there and shook her head.<p>

"Marik," she said as she shook her head. "You don't have to make your sister-."  
>But it was too late; Ishizu had already grabbed the bag and held it up to me. I sat there, my smirk fading into an impish smile. Ishizu always treated me like a little brother that had a disability. On most occasions, its extremely annoying. But it also meant that I could be that much lazier.<p>

With that, I raised my breakfast as if to toast to laziness, and bit the bag eagerly. My fangs lowered and pierced the plastic, and I finally began to enjoy the sweet red liquid. I felt better immediately; as soon as the warm blood entered my mouth, a sense of ease and relief flowed through me. I could feel it flowing down my throat and into my stomach, radiating through me and returning my strength. By the time I was done, I felt completely fine, though the entire process had only lasted about 5 seconds.

I opened my eyes as I finished (though I didn't even remember closing them). Mom was looking down at her book, but Ishizu stared at me with wide eyes. I looked down and saw that I had blood all over my white shirt.

Dammit, this was my favorite sleep-shirt.  
>I noticed my fangs were still out and I sucked them in quickly, and hoped Ishizu didn't notice. I stood to go get a new shirt from my room, watching her reaction. As I did so, she took a shaky step back.<p>

Well that hurt. . .  
>(She tells me that she doesn't think of me as a monster, and that she loves me for who I am, but sometimes I find that hard to believe. . . like now. )<p>

I walked out of the kitchen with my head down, hiding my face. I heard mom call Ishizu over my shoulder. I was extremely tempted to eavesdrop, but I didn't think it was something I wanted to hear. It was probably just another talk to remind Ishizu not to overreact to me eating. Besides, I had to get my shirt in the wash before the blood stained.

I turned down the hall and went upstairs. With a sigh, I put the painting back up on my way to my room.

"Thanks for the help," I mumbled to it. Talking to paintings. . . never a good sign.  
>As I climbed the stairs, I heard something hit the floor with a low <em>THUD<em>. It had come from my brother's room.

I already had an idea of what happened, but I checked just in case. I opened his door slowly, making sure the hinges didn't squeak. I poked my head through the door to find that I had been right.  
>There he was, upside down and next to his bed. He had fallen off . . . again.<p>

Not bothering to close the door, I tip-toed cautiously over to him. How could he still be asleep after he fell off the bed? It must be a talent. (A talent I kinda wanted; I could barely sleep through a storm. He could probably sleep through an earthquake, tornado, and alien invasion all at the same time.) I stood over him, having no idea what the hell to do.

I tired to shake him lightly. . . which I really should not have done. As soon as I touched him, even with the lightest pressure, his eyes flew open. He screamed once and his reflexes kicked in and his legs started flailing. I got hit once in the stomach and then again in the jaw before I fell back.

I stumbled backwards and then tripped (again!) by a chair that had mysteriously appeared behind me.

"Ow! Damn!" I growled, rubbing the back of my head where it hit the wall and tucking my face into my knee. "Just how many times am I going to fall today?"  
>"Oh. . . I'm sorry Marik. You scared me." I looked up and saw him start to walk toward me.<br>I had to ask before I let my annoyance get the better of me.

"Odion," I said with irritation, "how is it that when you fall off your bed head-first you don't wake up, but when I _barely_ touch you, you turn into some kind of psycho-ninja on me?"  
>Odion looked at me for a long minute, then broke into spastic laughter.<p>

He chocked out, "I" -laugh- "don't" -laugh- "even know!" -more laughter. He laughed so hard that he fell back onto his bed, and it suddenly broke under the acute weight. His face turned a bright red, and it was my turn to laugh with him. For the next several minutes, we both sat where we had each fallen, laughing in pain and at the sheer stupidity of our situation.

I didn't think much of it at the time, but I could have sworn I heard shouting coming through the open door.

**Ishizu's P.O.V**

Watching Marik eat is always hard for me. It just doesn't seem right to see my little brother gorging himself on blood! Not that he's vicious when he eats; he looks calm or even content. It's just that. . . he's kind of a messy eater.

The blood spills out over his jaw and runs down his skin. It's repulsive, and frankly, horrific. I recall being in the living room about a month ago and him coming from the kitchen completely drenched in blood.

It reminds me of _HIM_. It makes me think he's come back for Marik.  
>Sometimes I think I'm overreacting, but can I help it if I'm protective of my younger brother? Wouldn't any sister be?<p>

That's why I try to leave the room before he starts eating; but this time I didn't even get two steps before he started to bite the bag. I. . . I just froze; my eyes stared at him in repulsion.  
>The bag split open with a sickening <em>RIP<em> and the red liquid flooded from his mouth. (I could be mistaken, but it looked like only a third of the blood was making it into his mouth.) The rest was on his face, neck, or shirt. His eyes closed slowly, like he was enjoying the blood. (I've yet to believe that anyone could find it appealing, even for vampires.)

Finally the bag was sucked dry, but Marik continued to bite it as if to be sure he hadn't missed a single drop.

He snapped his eyes open, seeming as if he had forgotten where he was. He looked first at mom, and then his eyes settled on me. His eyes stared critically into mine, trying to read them.  
>I wondered what he saw there.<p>

I watched him as he looked down at his red-stained shirt. He just stared at it for a moment. (I almost thought he was going to start sucking on the collar.)  
>He stood up suddenly, and I was caught off guard by this sudden movement enough that I stumbled backwards a little.<p>

When I did, I saw pain in his eyes.  
>I tried to say something, but I was still frozen. It saddened me that I couldn't comfort him. I wanted to tell him it was okay, that I was fine, but I couldn't make any words come out.<br>Then, as if to mirror my thoughts of abandonment, he turned around and walked upstairs with his head hung, leaving me behind.

Right after he was out of hearing range, mom called my attention.  
>"Ishizu can I talk to you?" I turned toward her. She had put her book back down on the table; never a good sign.<p>

I responded only by going to the table and siting down; I still wasn't sure I could speak yet. But I was ready to hear what she had to say.

"Ishizu, we can't keep doing this. I don't have any time anymore, what with the two jobs. I didn't know what else to do with Marik, so. . . I signed him up."

My heart stopped, then picked up again at double time. It beat with the force of a chopper's blades. I felt my face get pale and my breathing become quick and shallow.  
>"Are you serious?" I whispered.<br>Mom nodded, watching me carefully.

Shocked, I shouted, "What are you thinking? I thought that you would know better! You know as well as I do what could happen to Marik! What could we do if someone found out he was a mix child?" My face felt hot with anger.

Then suddenly, it vanished, my body going cold again. "I don't know what I would do with myself if something bad happened to him," I whispered. I felt tears forming in my eyes.  
>My mom put a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I tilted my head just enough to look into my her eyes.<p>

She sank down to my level. "I know," she said, her voice steady. "I know what could happen and I know the risk we're taking. And I wouldn't do this unless it was absolutely necessary. But you have to remember that Marik isn't a little kid anymore; he can take care of himself.  
>"And I'm sending you with him, of course. You know I wouldn't even consider it under any other circumstance."<p>

I nodded my head. It did make me feel a little better knowing I would be there with him.  
>Mom squeezed my shoulder and got up to leave the kitchen, leaving me alone in the silence. I gathered my thoughts and my tears eventually stopped flowing. Of course, I would have to be the one to tell Marik. <em>I'd rather wrestle a tiger<em>, I thought.

**22: sorry about not updating as fast as I would have liked. please review.I would like to know if I need to be more clear on things or if I'm too wordy and stuff like that. and I would like to thank any and all that read my ugh anything you will like to add PSYCO?**

**PSYCO: hehe u said my name: PSYCO next to ninja. I'm so flattered.**** and thanks too all the peeps that read loves you even though we dont know you! **

****22: ? thats not really relivent but ok**.**

**22: ugh Marik would you like to say anything?**

**Marik: (noms on empty blood bag)**


	3. Woodland talk (Ch 3)

**A/N(22: **_sorry about the wait. My editor has not been able to work on my fanfic so I had to edit it myself. **(**__**Marik**_**:**_doesn't that kind of defeat the perhaps of having an editor?**(**_**22:** . . . .you win this round. . _**(**_**Marik:** _(^.^) **(**_**22:**_ okay. . well hope you enjoy chapter three. :)_

**Chapter 3**

**Marik P.O.V**

It felt good to laugh. Things have been really tense since the move. It had been the sixth time this year we have had to, and it has never been easy on us. And with mom having to work 2 jobs it's been really stressful. It's been so hard on us that even Odion has had to drop out of high school and got a job to help support us.

I've offered to go get a job too but, of course , because I'm a vampel mom doesn't what me out of her sight. That's why mom home schools me. But I can see her logic. I mean first of all what school would I go to anyways? It's not like there's a school for Mixed Children or anything like that.

So with that in mind I left Odion's room so he could get ready for work. And I made my way to my small room. It's not far from Odions, it's just around the corner but before I even made the turn back to the main hallway I bumped in mom. I guess that she and Ishizu were done talking. She smiled at me with the warmth of a loving mother but I swear that when I pasted her and my back was turned that I heard her give out a sigh of relief.

It was probably just my imagination. So I continued on my way to my room. When I made it to my room I opened the door to my cozy living space. The walls are a plain white and the old rug is a blocky brown but I heard that at one point it had been and white as the walls.

I went carefully to my dresser, avoiding the piles of cloths and old food boxes and bags that were scattered randomly over the floor. After making it to my black dresser I than did the incredibly hard job of finding a shirt. Sadly I found none. So I figured I might as well do some laundry. So I removed my heavily blood stained shirt then threw it into the laundry hamper in the corner of my room.

Then I went to the hamper and picked it up, lifting it with ease for I have 2/3 vampire strength. Though I still had trouble because it doesn't matter how much strength you have if the tower of cloths falls off the top to the floor. I really didn't fell like picking them up so I decided I would go down with this lode and then come back for what fell off ( just because I have more strength, speed, and stamina then anyone in my family doesn't mean I'm any less lazy).

So I walked down to the basement, surprisingly I didn't fall in the process (marik for the win) with the hamper and threw them into the wash. I then added the soap and closed the lid. The washing machine roared into life, and then muttered to a silence. It was broke again. "Argh" I sighed. I really just wanted to go back to my room, pull the covers over my head and go back to sleep. But mom would have a cow if I ruined another shirt. so I reopened the washer and took out the bloody shirt.

Then I made my way upstairs only to run into Ishizu coming up the hall. Thankfully I didn't actually run into her. "My luck must be changing" I thought with a grin. But that grin was quickly whipped off my face when I heard what Ishizu had to say. "Marik can I talk to you?" she said in a stern voice.

I really didn't want to hear another "I didn't mean it "speech so I resorted to PLAN B, making up an excuse for why I can't."Uh, I need to wash this shirt before the stain sets in." I said and I was quite happy I didn't have to lie this time. But sadly my cunningness was beaten by my sisters. "Marik at this point there's nothing you could do to get that stain out." she said in a know-it-all tone.

_Crap _I thought. She had me beat. But before I could get in another excuse she interrupted my thoughts. "Please Marik it's really important." she begged. "Huh, fine." I said. I really just wanted to get it over with now. So I followed Ishizu down the hall through the kitchen and out the back door.

Our house is right next to a large dense wood. Mom bout this house so I could go out into the woods and get some exercise. you know run a mile in 30 seconds, jump up a 40 foot tree then do a back flip off it, fun stuff like that, I can't, or rather aren't allowed to do in public. That's the exact reason we bout this house, well and cause it was the cheapest thing on the market that wasn't a dump.

And as I'm thinking about that I didn't realize that Ishizu was leading us into the woods until we were a size able distance from the house. This wasn't good. The only times we go into the woods to talk is when we're talking about me and there might be yelling.

This didn't sit well with me. What the hell was so damn important that she had to take us out of ear shot of the neighbors? Was she going to yell at me? What did I do? I began panicking a little as we kept going farther and farther into the dense woods. We walked for about 5 more minutes until we reached a clearing in the trees.

I made this clearing the day we moved here. Let's just say I was a little pissed and I decided to take my anger out on the trees. I ended up completely leveling the spot into a big circle. so now I use it as a hangout but the thing is that is far enough back in the woods that anyone at the houses cant here you even if you scream at the top of your lungs. . .and level the trees as I found out. Heck I bet that you could set off some dynamite and nobody would hear it.

I stood there sort of uncomfortable. Ishizu had turned around and was looking at me with an intense gaze. Like she was contemplating what to do next, then she spoke. "As you know mom is having a hard time with money, and time, and" "JUST TELL ME WHATS WRONG!" I exclaimed.

She looked a little taken back by my sudden action and frankly so was I? I almost never snap at people. She phased for a second then said something I never thought I'd hear. "Marik, you'll be attending Seraphs high school for the junior and senior years".

**please review. thank you!**


	4. Bus of horrors (Ch 4)

**Chapter 4**

**Marik P.O.V**

My mind was spinning. I just couldn't believe I had to go to school. It made no sense to me. But I guess there was nothing I could do about it cause as I speak the bus is coming down the road to our stop. I felt my heart beat steadily increasing as the bus rounded the corner and started slowing down.

I gave one last pleading look at my sis then back at the house but it went unnoticed. The bus slowed down to a halt and the doors open with a squeak. Now to anyone else it wouldn't have been a problem but cause of my increased hearing it sounded like a knife going down a chalkboard. But I resided the terrible erg to cover my ears and started up the stairs.

When I got on the bus I couldn't help but cover my ears. The amount of noise everyone was making was way too much. I couldn't even imagine going any farther in the bus so i just took a set in the first row. Ishizu took a seat next to me. She must have known in advance that the bus would be noisy because she then offered me her iPod headphones. She then whispered " use this, we designed these earplugs it to look like iPod ear buds" or at least I think she said it I couldn't tell cause even though she was 5'' form me I couldn't hear her over the train explosion of noise behind me.

I put the black earplugs in my ears. And instantly I could hear. I could locate everyone's conversations and it sounded like they were talking at a normal volume, or rather a better volume. I understand the most that "normal" is a word that shouldn't be used.

After I regained my ability to hear the dread I felt at the bus stop was back. My heart was beating so fast I swore it was going to jump out of my chest. It seemed like every fiber of my being as scream "RUN, GO, GET AWAY, THEY'LL KILL YOU!" but despite this I knew I wasn't going anywhere but to school.

I didn't have any other options. I couldn't climb out the window without being seen and Ishizu would defiantly be shadowing me all day so I couldn't even ditch. "sigh" well I guess there is nothing I could do but stare in dread out the window till I get to Seraph high school. So I did.

I will say that I had never been this far away from my home. . well out in public at least. It was at least a little bit cool to see what my sis sees all the time. and at the same time a totally tariffing! All the angels. The amount of them alone just made my blood run cold. Anyone of them could discover that I'm not an angel. that made all of them my enemies, and well . . .that's a _lot _of enemies.

After seeing that I just slumped down in my set, making sure my head was not visible throw the window.

What seemed all too soon the bus slowed down and the driver opened that squeaky door. Sense I wasn't exactly what you might call "thrilled" to be here, I let everyone else get off first.

I made sure that I was the very last person to get off. On my way out I told the bus driver to check out the door hinges when he got a chance. He gave me a funny expression, and I froze, had he figured out that I wasn't an angel.

he then responded" kid, I didn't think there was an angel alive that could here that small of a squeak on _this_ bus". I gave a silent thanks to Ra and replied "My ears are just a little sensitive" and with that I swiftly walked out the door went straight to my sis that was waiting a few meters away.

As we walked into the school building I was in awe. Right at the front near the steps to you up to the main entrances were these huge pillars with dragons made of marble. The front of the school had have been 50feet easy, but the back of the school seemed to tower over everything else. My best guess was that it was probably the gym, seeing that the top was like an arched glass. It kind of looked like a greenhouse though so I couldn't be for sure. By just eyeing it I could guestimat that it was about 110 feet taller than the front of the school. The total size of the school its self nearly gave me a heart attack .. . along with everything else that happened today.

So after staring at my new jail cell for about forever, Ishizu finally snapped my out of my daze with a shove. "Close your mouth" she instructed" or you might check a bug" this didn't really faze me cause I don't care what anyone says bugs don't taste that bad.

When we got into the school Ishizu took it open herself to lecture me on how to act in a school what I should and shouldn't do, the people I should avoid, but I didn't really hear any of it cause I was too occupied with all the different sights and smell and well angels

The inside of the school is all white, and not just white, but WHITE white. It seemed like even if you were wearing gloves and you touch the walls you would still get them dirty. And it kind of hurt my eyes to look at them. The lockers were a light tan and there were gold medals all along the walls. I did notice that it looked like a few of the medals appeared to be missing, but I could be wrong.

The hall smelt like my dirty close hamper. I don't know if that's because of all the angels or that I was sweating like crazy on the bus ride here.

And the angels, let's just say this is a **lot** of them and leave it at that. There are big angels, small angels, short angels, tall angels. Angels that looked like if they said one wrong thing to me I could put them in a hospital. Angels that looked like if **I** stayed one wrong thing to them they could put me in a hospital. Even though I know I can put everyone in this school into a hospital

the bell ring reminds me that I have to get going, now I'm regretting not paying attention to Ishizu cause she could have told my were my first hour is. But now she is gone to her first hour and I'm on my own. So for the moment I try to calm down, relax and find my first hour in this maze of a school building. What fun?

A/N

22: yeah sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, but I finally got it done and that's what counts. right marik?

Marik: no it doesn't. . .  
>22: why are you so mean to me :(<p>

Marik: hehe sorry I'm just having a bad day. you know with the having to find my classes in 5 minutes and all.


	5. Janitor showdown (Ch 5)

**Chapter 5**

**Marik P.O.V**

Right now there is only one thing going through my mind. Why me!? Nothing is going my way today. Now I'm stuck running up and down the biggest building I have ever seen in my whole life to find one room before the late bell rings. And to make matters worse I don't even know what the room number is! "Wait a second" I thought out loud. This is pointless!

This is like trying to find a needle in a hay stake but you don't even know what hay stack to look in. I might as well just go to the office now and see if I can get my schedule. "Or better yet, maybe I can just skip school!" I muttered to myself under my breath.

Now that Ishizu isn't with me anymore how is she going to find out? And no one else even knows who I am so they can't call me out for ditching.

It's the perfect plan. And with that thought still fresh in my head I turned on my heel and started walking . . . straight into a janitor. DAMIT! And I was so close to being free of this stupid school.

Well not really I don't know where any of the exits are, BUT STILL! So close. "Hey, you should be in class by now" The janitor grumbled. I guess he's not much of a kid person. Makes you wonder why he took this job?

"HEY kid, didn't you hear me get to class" he barked at me. Before I could respond he reached up and yanked out my earplugs. "And why do you have an iPod, you know that they are prohibited in school!" he said with a raised voice.

Now I was ticked at this guy. He's got no right to talk to me like that. He doesn't know my situation; I've never ever been to school before today. If there is one thing I hate it's when people think they know everything. "Just for that I think I'm going to make this guy's day . . . more interesting" I thought with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry" I said mockingly. "I'm sorry that your life sucks so much, but that's no excuse to take it out on me." Now he looked angry. "Why you little prick" he growled. "Takes a prick to know a prick" I taunted.

At that he just exploded, turned a very unnatural shade of red and started a weird mixture of yelling, flailing, and spitting. I honestly didn't know whether to call for help (cause it looked like he was having a seizure) or break out in a hysterical laughter so I opted for the always popular derp face.

While he did all his odd flailing (or as I like to call it failing)I felt him grab my arm, at that my instincts kick in, quickly I grabbed his hand and tore it off of my arm .then before I could think about what I was doing I threw him across the hall.

His back hit the lockers with a loud crack that echoed down the corridors. I froze, ow Ra what did I just do! My first thought was "run" and I was very tempted to do that but now the halls, which had previously been empty, were full of teacher and curious students.

One of the teachers came up to me and spoke in a deep voice "did you do this?" Before I knew what I was doing my head was already shaking up and down. What could I say? That It was his fault, he started it, and it was in self-defense. I decided to go with none of these and instead went with. "It was an accident" I spoke trying to sound as sorry and innocent as possible.

This wasn't hard considering the fact that I was sorry and I had perfected the art of innocence. The teacher seemed to believe that I was sorry but also seemed a bit curious.

I was expecting for him to ask "what happened" but he surprised me when he said "who's your teacher for this hour?"

I answered back this time not trying to sound innocent but instead trying to sound believable. "I don't know "I stated "This is my first day at this school and I don't know where any of my classes are" he didn't seem to be listening anymore and this annoyed me.

I'm trying to explain my only excuse and the teacher doesn't even have the nerve to listen to me! He was the one that asked the question in the first place! RA I'm so stressed. And with all the angels in the hall my senses are being bombarded making it hard for me to concentrate. This whole situation just makes me want to scream.

I mean I'm sure someone (if not everyone) is thinking how a skinny guy like myself can throw a full grown angel like it's nothing and dent the lockers. And I mean DENT the lockers. You couldn't tell at first but now that the janitor is out of the way and all the students are being shooed back into their class it makes the fact that 3 lockers are indented about 5" inward extremely obvious. I don't even think you could use those lockers anymore.

Throughout all of this I try to keep my composer. They key word here is "try". Cuz I know in situations like this it's best to keep a leave head. So I shook my head to attempt to clear the confusing thoughts and refocus.

While I was doing this the teachers were huddling in a group discussing what they could do to me. Even though I was several yards away and they were all whispering I can totally hear everything they say, (thank you vampel hearing, for once you are useful to me)!

A few times I heard "expulsion" but it seemed that every time the word was said that one teacher dude, who asked me questions, would talk it down to just "detention".

They spent a good 15min at least trying to decide what to do with me while I just sort of shuffled around in my spot, yay sure I could have made a run for it but I didn't want to risk getting in more trouble. (**1**) I mean I know little to nothing about life outside my own home, but even I know that if it's your first day of school and teachers are already talking about expelling you . . . . you're doing something wrong.

So in the end they decided to just take me to the principal and let him decide what to do with me. "Oh joy, this day just keeps getting better" I thought sarcastically.

Detention . . . not nearly as fun as it sounds. Really I should be a lot more grateful that it's only detention but what can I say, I'm ungrateful. The principal thought it would be best to keep me in the detention room all day instead of making me serve my time after school.

The room is an average sized room with all the normal class room stuff in it, student and teacher desks, and a few windows to my left. By the look of it I'm a couple stories up. I was just about to deem this room to have nothing of significance when I heard a coff come from the back of the room.

I turned around in my set to see who else was in detention with me. And I was not prepared for the angel I saw. I was expecting. . Well I don't really know what I was expecting but it wasn't what I saw, a small white haired angel. He looked shy and a little upset to be here. I decided not to worry about it know and instead focus on the only good thing that's happened today!

I finally got my schedule! I can think about the little whitey later, right now I can find my classes. "Let's see now, what classes do I have" I muttered to myself as I read off the list.

1st hour: Algebra 2(I HAVE TO DO MATH FIRST HOUR!FUUUUCK!),

2nd hour: Sorcery 101(?What?),

3rd hour: Government and History (ooh joy),

4th hour: Gym (OMR something I'm okay with!),

5th hour: Health and Care (Wait, if I'm taking gym why am I taking health?)

6th hour: Biology (Damn, )

7th hour: Latin 101

Advisory: Band room

A/N

22: Yay chapter 5 is done! : D it only took me forever to finish. Anyone want to guess who is in the classroom with marik? Even if you have no clue it's still a 50/50 percent chance you will get it right.

Marik: can I guess!?

22: NOOO

Marik:

**1: **marik was taught from a young age to run instead of fight if he got in trouble, and that just sort of stuck with you will see that a lot.


	6. Quiet guy (Ch 6)

**Chapter 6**

**Marik P.O.V**

For about the 5th time that hour I looked up at the clock. 10:39 . . . STILL! It must have been my imagination but I'm almost positive that clock is broken. It's been about an hour or so since the little locker incident.

Of course that's what it feels like cause this clock hasn't moved in who-knows-how-long. So I got sent to detention and now I'm is stuck in this stupid room all day! This whole day as been mind-numbingly stupid, and this room doesn't help.

This is the most boring room I have ever seen. It's just a plain white room. There are no pictures, or poster to read. There are windows but their too far away to really see out them. Even with my vampel sight all I would be able to see is one stupid tree.

I'm pretty sure that this is Latin room. There is a shelf with Latin text books and other boring literature. So I can't get a book and read to past the time without learning something. Plus I've noticed every time I hold a nonfiction book it burns a little in my hands.

Now for the third and most important reason why this room is stupid is it's so unbelievably quiet! Normally this wouldn't bother me that much, I like my quiet time, but this . . . this is different. I hate this quiet room because I KNOW there is someone else in here with me!

That little brit that I saw a while ago is still there. He's so quiet. I can't even hear him breathing! How he is able to accomplish this amazing feat is a great mystery. He's annoying me to no end!

I don't know if I could take sitting in this quiet room all day with such a quiet angel. It's too awkward in here. It's so awkward I want to cuff, but if I did I doubt it would make this experience any less awkward.

I turned around to see him sitting at the back of the room. Now that I have plenty of time I was able to really take in what I saw. He was small (it probably didn't help he was slouching a little in the set). He had long white hair the framed his face. His face looked mick and innocent. I locked eyes with him. His eyes were a soft chocolate brown.

We kept eyes locked for a brief eternity before he startled me by introducing himself.

"Salve I'm Ryo Touzoko" he greeted with a polite smile. I was a bit stunned by his words; they were just dripping in kindness.

"Salve I'm Marik," I conceded and continued to stare down the brit, as I contemplated my next move. None of this seemed to add up. How could such a sweet small polite angel that doesn't seem capable of doing anything wrong even if he wished it end up in detention. Not just ordinary detention, a detention so sever he has to spend all day in it.

I mean he seem very nice. Of course that completely contradicts with the fact that he's here in detention with me. This kid, what was his name . . . Ryo! Yay Ryo, he just not . . . right. I can feel it in my gut.

". . . Ah hay are you?" said Ryo, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Oh what, sorry I wasn't listening, could you repeat the question?" I said with a chuckle. I'd been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't even notice that he had started talking again.

"No its ok, I was just asking if you were new here? I haven't seen you before, so I was just wondering." Asked Ryo carefully as if trying not to hurt my feeling if I wasn't new and had been at this school the whole time without him noticing.

"Ah . . . yay I'm new. This is my first day at Seraph high school." I said flatly, careful not to give anything away. Last thing I need is more people suspicious of me.

"Really?!" he exclaimed rather loudly, a bit too loudly for my tastes. "And you already got detention, what'd you do? fight a teacher?"

"Why would you say that?" I said trying to counsel my worries. Did he already know about my skirmish, man I knew word travels fast, but I never expected this!

Though after looking at his face, I could tell he just thought of that off the top of his head.

"No I didn't fight a teacher; I got assaulted by a janitor." I answered with a straight face. When Ryo didn't respond I continued "Yeah apparently self-defense is a huge crime around here."

After some time Ryo finally replied with a small quiet "oh."

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Uh . . . it's a little complicated," he responded in a timid voice.

"Well we have time, and I've got nothing better to do," I offered, hoping to persuade him.

"I don't know," Ryo resisted.

"Come on, I told you why I'm in here. It's only fair that you tell me why you're here too," I complained.

"Ok," the brit conceded. "It kind of has to do with my brother."

When he didn't offer any more information, I picked up the conversation.

"Does your brother get you in trouble a lot?" I said in an attempt to end the quiet.

"Uh um yeah" confessed the brit in his sheepish way. "Don't get me wrong I love my brother, it's just sometimes . . . he can be . . ." he stopped mid-sentence and seemed to be thinking. In the midst of the silence I detected footsteps coming down the hall.

"um can we talk about this another time? How about lunch tomorrow? It will be easier to explain it then." Suggested Ryo politely.

Normally I would object and say that it sounded suspicious but at the moment it was perfect timing so I quickly agree to meet Ryo and his brother at lunch tomorrow.

Moments after our agreement a teacher swiftly opened the door, apologized for being late, and then told us that we are to be absolutely silence as we serve our detention.

Man I'm glad to almost be home. This day has been one blow after another and the worst part is it still not over. I have to somehow get home and inside our house without meeting Ishizu or mom on the way. Which is going to be very difficult considering that they live there too, but hey like my mom tells me, there's no harm in trying. That's why I didn't go home on the bus. Instead I decided to take the long way home, and I mean the _long_ way home.

I checked my watch as I walked down the street to my home. It's about 4:34. Everyone is ether going home so they don't pay attention to me or are already home. Though there are a few houses that have children playing in the front yard.

As I walked at my leisurely pace it occurred to me that someone was watching me. I kept walking at the same steady pace but closed my eyes to focus my hearing and smell to find the observer.

The first thing I pick up is the scent of lilac and tree sap. The lilac is probably some shampoo scent seeing as lilac isn't native to our area. The tree sap would suggest that my watcher had been in a tree recently so it was likely a little kid because they can't fly. If they want something out of a tree they have to climb it. I focus myself more and hear a soft rubbing noise. Thinking on it the noise was most likely caused by a small hand rubbing against a fence.

I opened one of my eyes to peak at the nearby houses. A short distance from me was the only house with a fence that could be hiding an angel from this angle. I reopen my other eye so I can focus my sight to spot where my watcher is hiding along the fence. As I close in on the fence I noticed a small shadow and a slight shift behind the fence near the front close to the gate.

I was slowly coming closer to the gate and as I was about to pass it, I heard a small plea.

"Excuse me sir. Co-Could you help me?" A small girl about 6 or 7 poked her head out of the fence. She was petite with freckles, glasses, and blonde hair tied into pigtails. She seemed nervous as she emerged from behind the gate to stand in front of me.

"Could you please help me get my teddy bear back? I can't reach it." she asked again while pointing to the tree in her front yard. At the top of the tree was a small teddy bear in blue overalls.

"I'd get it myself but I can't fly yet." To prove her point she unfolded her wings. A small glow radiated from her back as her puffy wings formed. It looked like she was just starting to molt. There were small patches where her downing was missing and new flight feathers took its place. "My grandpa is too old to get it ether." She continued "So could you please fly up there and get my teddy."

"Sorry, I can't fly right now." I lied "I hurt my wing." Really I didn't hurt my wing but I can't show anyone my wings. Unlike her puffy white wings when I unfold my wings my back shines with a dark aura and black wings form. Every angel is told at a young age what angels with black wings are, so I'm never safe. I can never show my wings unless I'm looking for a one way ticket to a painful death.

"Oh" she mumbled crestfallen. She turned to go back into her yard when I stopped her.

"Hey just cause I can't fly doesn't mean I won't help you." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and led me into her yard and up to the offending tree.

I walked around the tree a few times, judging the best way to get the bear down. Not really sure what was best, I opted to grab the nearest branch to the ground and started climbing up the tree. I made quick work of the climb; since I climb a lot of trees far larger than this one for fun. Once at the top I grabbed the teddy and started back down but the tree had different plans for me.

At that moment the branch I was on snapped and I hit the ground hard. Thankfully the tree wasn't that tall and I was able to not land on my head. I was barely on my feet before the girl tackled me for her teddy bear.

"Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU." She said with increasing enthusiasm before running away to her home. She stopped right at her door, turned to me and said "by the way my name is Rebecca."

"Well good night Rebecca," I replied and then continued on my way back to my own home, my own home full of angry relatives.

A/N

All underlined words will have an explanation in the A/N

Salve/Salvete: it's Latin for hello (I will be using a lot of Latin terms in this fic)

Unfold: Marik and everyone else don't walk around with their wings just on their backs. The wings are made with aura and are usually retracted into the body. Though when they are out they do look and behave real like wings. You will hear more about the wings and how they work later in the fic.

22: WOW this is my longest chapter yet! I made a rule to myself that from now on each of my chapters need to be at least 1500 words but this chapters is like 2000 words. It's funny how the first part of the chapter took forever to write then the last part was like instant inspiration.

Anyway please review and thank you for reading.


	7. First day (Ch 7)

**Chapter 7**

**Marik P.O.V**

_Riiiiing~ _I hurried to my first hour as the 5 minute bell rang, narrowly avoiding knocking three students down as I rushed in between them. The halls are too crowded. There is barely enough room to move at a snail's pace. Then angels have the goal to make everyone's life harder by walking slower than the rest of us, or stopping in the middle of the hall way causing everyone to ram into each other, or something else equally annoying. I would go on forever if I had to name all the stupid little things that are done in the halls. Thankfully I had already dropped off my book bag at my first hour, Algebra, so it was slightly easier to maneuver through the halls.

The students did try to part ways for me. I guess they all heard of my skirmish with the janitor. It wouldn't surprise me if that was it. I know Ishizu and my mom heard about it and Oh did they hear about it.

Ishizu was hysterical, she kept switching between cry and yelling, but it wasn't Ishizu that scared me. It was mom. She called me into my room to talk about my "behavior". As soon as the door was closed she didn't waste any time and just got straight to the point. She did all the normal parent stuff like how she was "disappointed in me" and how "I know better", but then she went on to say that I would be staying after school to help clean since the janitor would be out for a month. I have to clean this stupid school for a month!

At first I thought mom was just too angry to remember labor laws but no. No apparently the school had called her in advanced (of course) and had threated to expel me but she made a deal with the school that I will work for my trouble. I don't even get paid, all the money I would make goes to the janitor I hurt to help pay for his medical bills.

It's a pretty wacked system if you ask me. I didn't think schools could do that.

I squeezed between two students and made it to my desk just as the 1 min bell rang. I got out my tools for math, as I like to call them as I prepared for my first **real **day of school.

All my classes were pretty much the same so far. Everyone noticed the new student, the teacher would ask me to tell a little bit about myself, and then the class would start.

I did find out what Sorcery 101 was about though. The class is about using our aura (the same aura our wings are made of) to make illusions. It's a really neat class but we didn't do anything today cause the first quarter is the safety chapter and stuff like that.

My government and history was boring as watching grass grow on paint, meaning absolutely nothing happened for the first 15 minutes. When the teacher finally started teaching it was a little better, but what really catch my interest was at the end of the class when he announced that tomorrow we will be starting the history of how humans became extinct.

Biology was eventful. Our class has been assigned a Drake egg to take care of and learn about. It is easily the coolest thing I will ever be able to do. We won't name it till it hatches, but the whole class has already thought of names. I want to call it Archie.

By the time I got to lunch the whole school seemed to know who I am. A couple of students greeted me by my name while others would avoid me like the plague. After I went through the lunch line, I got my seemingly inedible meal and scanned the room for my detention buddy. He did say that he would explain things at lunch, but it didn't seem like I would be getting an explanation today since the room was void of the whitey.

He might have just said he would explain things at lunch to get me out of his hair. Who's to say we even have the same lunch. There's like a 2/3 chance that he doesn't have my lun-

"So you're the new kid that fucked up that janitor." A voice sounded behind me.

I really don't need this. "So what?" I challenged the voice not even turning around.

"Just making sure I had the right jackass," the voice stated, and a hand grabbed my arm to pull me along. I swiftly turned to punch the voice that dared to grab me, but I stopped myself when I realized I was about to punch Ryo. No, not Ryo. Something was off.

At first glance he looks like the brit but the longer I look the more differences I could spot. This version of Ryo has messier hair compared to the Ryo I met. Though something tells me it's supposed to be like that. If it isn't, then I give this guy major props for being able to symmetrically mess up his hair.

He also radiates an aura of confidence that the earlier Ryo didn't have.

"Hey I know I'm the sexiest guy you have ever seen, but you should really close your mouth. You're starting to look like one of my fan girls," the imposter smirked.

"I'm not staring!" I retorted. "I'm just slightly confused."

"Oh what about? Your sexuality. I do make people question that a lot," he chuckled.

"NO you dick! I was supposed to meet someone I met yesterday at lunch today, and you look like him," I hissed. "I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

"Yeah I know. Ryo told me to find you," he stated. "I'll show you where he is if you like."

I wasn't too willing to let this drop but I know I shouldn't start something with this guy.

"I would like that, thanks."

He walked me to the outdoor garden in the courtyard just outside of the cafeteria. The courtyard is in the middle of the school so that the students can go outside if they want during lunch. A lot of other students were eating outside; most of them were clumped together in groups. There were a few students that were alone. Others were studying or doing late homework.

I looked over to the jerky angel, "So you must be-"

"Yeah I'm Ryo's brother." He finished for me.

I really didn't need to ask that but it was for formality. By now I could see where we were going. In the back of the garden Ryo and some girl were sitting under a huge tree. Ryo looked up at us and waved us over, but before we got to the tree his brother spoke.

"My name's Bakura and you're welcome." Bakura grinned

"I'm welcome for what?" I humored him not liking where this was going.

"Helping you figure out your sexuality, leading you here, gracing you with my very presence. Pick one." He laughed

"How about no" I offered unimpressed with his humor.

I followed Bakura and sat down in front of Ryo while he went to sit to his clone's right. I sat in front of them so I could watch them all.

"So you're Marik?" questioned the girl.

I clenched my jaw at the question. Now I'm starting to get sick of this question. It's like a joke that's getting old. "Yeah and you are?"

"I'm Aleda" she replied. "That is Ryo and I'm sure you're already acquainted with Bakura." She gestured over to the angel in question, who gave me a small nod and a wink.

"He already knows me." Ryo interjected "We meet in detention yesterday."

"Yeah and I want to know what's up, why were you in detention yesterday? What did you do?"

I stared Ryo down.

"No pressure or anything but do note that if you don't tell me, I'll just follow you for the rest of your life till you do tell me."

"Well it's not what I did-" Ryo started.

"But what I _didn't_ do." finished Bakura.

I gave a blank look to both of them.

"That makes zero sense."

Ryo fidgeted with his food. "I told you it was kind of complicated."

"Someone stole a few of the school's medals. Because Bakura is usually the one who steals stuff and pulls pranks, everyone blamed it on Bakura, but he says he didn't do it. Bakura then asked Ryo to take his spot in detention, sense their identical twins and all, so he could try to find out who the real culprit is." Aleda stated in a bored tone without looking up from her food.

I took a moment to soak in this new information. The story was off on a few parts like how the medals were stolen before the first day of school.

I thought back to my first few minutes in this school.

_The lockers were a light tan and there were gold medals all along the walls. I did notice that it looked like a few of the medals appeared to be missing, but I could be wrong. _

"So there were supposed to be medals there!"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura mumbled through his sandwich.

"Yesterday when I was in the front hall I thought it looked like some of the medals along the walls were missing." I finished by taking a sip from my milk.

"That means the person that did it must be one that lives on campus because the school was only open to those students during that time frame." Aleda concluded. She then pulled out a paper and started writing down what appeared to be names.

"I didn't know that students could live here. I haven't seen any dorms." I questioned

"This school is a combined high school and college" explained Ryo.

"Ok well thanks for the explanation and all, but I think I'll leave now." I got up and started to walk off.

"Later loser" Bakura muttered reaching over to steal some of Ryo's French fries

"See yeah Marik," smiled Ryo slapping away his brother's hand, but not before he got a few fries

Aleda waved her hand but never looked up from her growing list of names.

I took my tray and made my way to a nearby bench. I continued to eat my food and closed my eyes to heighten my other senses.

I chewed my food and focused my attention to the group I had just left. I can't shake the feeling that something was not right with Ryo, his friend, or his brother.

"This is everyone that lives on campus including us. What we need to do is narrow the suspects down. I was thinking that all the angels from dorm A and G couldn't have done it cause they had the ATS to study for and wouldn't have the time." Aleda started. "Then there's dorm B, most of them are all in ACE cause they got caught with drugs. Also dorms C is for the incoming freshman so no one was there over the summer. That just leaves dorms B, D, E, and F.

Wow. Does she keep tabs on everyone and everything that happens here?

"It's a good start, but we need to narrow it down even more." Advised Ryo

Ryo and Aleda continued their conversation for the rest of lunch. All the while I never once heard Bakura speak. Before the bell rang I got up to throw away my lunch and went back for my bag only to bump into someone. Smooth Marik smooth.

"Out of my way" the student ordered and shoved me so he could pass.

What a jerk, I thought. Though I didn't have a lot of time to think about "Mr. Shove" because the bell rang and I had to start my journey to my next hour Gym.


	8. DODGE! (Ch 8)

**Chapter 8**

"All right now listen up cause I'm only going to say this once. There will be no kicking the balls at anyone. You may not aim at the head. If you get hit with the ball you're out. The playing field will be from here to the end of the clearing. Got that! Good. The teams will be. . ."

Dodge ball, the game sounds interesting. I've never played it before now.

"Marik's on team one." I turned my head after hearing my name.

I made my way over to the rest of my team. A few of the students were assessing the team. "Awesome we got Tyron, Aleda, and Sean."

Aleda? I didn't know I had gym with her. I looked around and spotted her in the middle of the field right next to a dodge ball. Guess she claimed it.

"Oh we also got that guy that beat up that teacher!"

"No it wasn't a teacher, it was a janitor." Another student corrected.

Hmmm my reputation precedes me.

The gym itself is huge. No that's probably an understatement. We had to trek through the wooded area a little bit before we got to this small clearing.

This place is amazing. It has a whole bunch of different biomes; I've seen a lake, field, and forest biome. I think there is even a small mountain area in here as well.

To top it all off, the whole gym is enclosed by a huge dome that lets in the light so plants can grow.

"All right everyone get to your sides!" our coach ordered.

I took my mark on the far left next to a few dodge balls.

"On your mark . . . get set, GO!"

I grabbed for a ball from my small pile and twisted to dodge an incoming shot. Easily avoiding it, I threw my ball at one of the students, nailing him in the gut. The student cursed to himself as our coach signaled for him to leave the field.

I moved back towards my pile, never turning my back to my opponents. I could feel my adrenalin pumping and took a quick breath to calm myself. If I don't watch it I could really hurt someone. I need to keep myself under control.

Both sides were losing angels at a rapid rate. We started with around 14 students on our team, but we've already lost about half of them. The game was heating up.

I glanced up just in time to see a ball locked on me. Instead of dodging I jumped towards the ball and caught it.

Never stopping I turned, using the balls momentum, to chuck it across the field and smack one of my opponents on the far side of the green. For my first time playing the game I think I'm doing a good job at it.

Suddenly my ears were assaulted by the coach blowing on his whistle. At the sound everyone let their aura lose, and sprouted wings.

As my fellow students took to the air I heard the coach say something about "Field Change."

"Hey guy what are you doing?" someone from my team shouted "Come on, make the field change. You're a sitting duck if you don't."

Bu-but I can't. If . . . if they see me, if they see my wings. They'll _**kill**_ me!

"If he's too stupid to get into the air, his loss." Boasted a tall angel for the opposing team. That student, I recognize that student. Yeah, he was the guy that shoved me at lunch.

Then the whistle sounded again. The game proceeded once more only now I'm in a total disadvantage. Everyone else can maneuver around faster than me. I really am a sitting duck.

_**Whoosh **_I dodged an approaching ball. I stepped to the side and did a duck and roll to reach a nearby ball. Though I never got a chance to throw it 'cause I was assaulted again. It seems all I can do is run around the clearing.

I tried to hit one of my opponents but she just flew out of the way. Something caught my eye in the few moments I turn around to make the shot. One of the angels from our team has four wings!

It's extremely rare for anyone to be born with four wings, though it's not really a good thing. The wings, instead of forming two big wings, form four smaller wings because of this flying is difficult since the wings have less lifting power. Even so, that angel is still doing a lot better than I am.

Despite not being able to get air born, I'm not going to just give up! But I won't get anywhere if I don't come up with a strategy. Till then I will have to be on defense. "What the hell is wrong with that guy?" I heard someone question from the group of students that had gotten out.

Focusing my hearing a little more I heard some of the other students from the other team cheering. "Go Kaiba!" one was shouting. Who's Kaiba? I wondered to myself.

**BAM,** I caught a ball that was hurled towards me. At least now I have a ball and that's one less angel trying to hit me. I used my newly acquired ball to block another incoming one. It almost knocked the ball out of my hands but I held fast. The opposing ball was knocked back in a low arc close to the ground. As the ball reached the top of its' shallow arc another student swooped down and caught it. Thankfully the angel was from my team. Then it occurred to me how to hit my opponents when they're flying. They all have to get low to the ground so they can retrieve dodge balls. That's my chance, being so close to the ground prevents them from moving out of the way as fast.

The only problem with my plan is that after I throw the sphere I'll be defenseless again. I jumped back to avoid another ball. It seems a lot of angels have forgotten about me or don't think I'm a threat. Then I got another idea. Quickly I dropped the ball I was holding at my feet. Then I lunged for the ball that had just previously been thrown at me I caught it as it came back down just before another student could grab it.

Then I returned back to my spot next to my other ball. I waited a few moments for another student to take a shot at me. Lucky me I didn't have to wait long before I was targeted again. I immediately dropped my ball at my feet again and caught the new one as it hit me square in the chest with a thud.

I continued this until everyone stopped trying to hit me, seeing as I always caught what they threw. But by this point I had 3 dodge balls plus the one I was holding. A few of the students that had gotten out were yelling out 'ball hog' at me but I just tuned them out.

I was scanning the sky trying to find one particular angel. I found her pretty fast seeing as there was about 3 students to a side. It surprised me at first because I could see now that she was the one with four wings but I pushed that shock aside. Now was not the time for that. Now was the time to show everyone what the new kid is capable of.

"Aleda!" I hollered so she could hear me high in the air.

She turned her head down to me just as I threw a ball to her. She caught it with ease. At first she seemed a little confused but then quickly caught on to my plan. As soon as an enemy would dive bombed to reload she chucked a ball at them. I supplied her and she took out the enemies. The plan worked great, we took out two of the remaining three opponents in no time. Now all that was left was that one tall angel that shoved me at lunch. I almost wished that I could be the one to get him out. Just to get back at him if nothing else, but sadly it was not to be. Besides my plan is working wonders. Even if he dodges Aleda, he can't reach any spheres himself. Meaning all he can do is fly around until he gets tired, at which point Aleda will hit him and we win.

I can't risk that perfect plan for a little revenge, no matter how tempting it is.

The students that had been eliminated were in a frenzy. All of them had picked a side and were cheering us on. Though 'us' isn't really the right word cause they were ether cheering Aleda or Kaiba. No one was cheering 'Marik' which made me a little upset. Of course I'm still new here and I don't think anyone actually knows my name but still. They could have acknowledged me in other ways.

Then the crowd gasped and it wasn't till I turned my attention back to the game that I found out why. Aleda had been struck down. Oh crap.

kaiba looked down at me with a smug look on his face and mumbled under his breath, but I still heard him crystal clear thanks to my enhanced hearing. "Too easy".

With this new situation I had to reassess my options. And they didn't look good.

Now I'm on my own, stuck on the ground while Kaiba can just fly all over the field and do whatever the fuck he wants. Normally I'm ok with losing. It's not that big a deal in the long run, and often times when I played with Odion as a child I would lose on purpose cause even as a small child I was still stronger and faster than him and it didn't seem nice to rub that in his face. But Kaiba, for lack of better words, seems like a douche. He talks and acts like he's _**so**_ much better than you in every way and I can't stand people like that. All of those people need to be taken down a peg.

Though I didn't have much time to think about how much I'm beginning to hate Kaiba's guts because now the game resumed and I am at his mercy. I managed to acquire a ball before Kaiba got one and for the next 5 minutes I was dodging and deflecting the orbs that Kaiba threw at me.

Though with every sphere that was hurled at me I was getting more and more pissed off. I tried to keep my anger under control but that proved even more difficult as the other students were booing me, **even my own team mates!**

Now I just wanted this to be over. If this went on anymore I think I'm going to do something I will regret. But on the other side of things, Kaiba is an ass hole and I don't want to lose to him.

I could try to tie but class doesn't end for another 7 minutes and I don't think I'll be able to keep my cool for that long.

My attention was only brought back to the game when I heard a loud **BANG** and I looked down to see that I had popped my ball. Everyone was silent and felt dread start to pile up in my stomach.

I'm dead, I'm dead, **I'm dead!**

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I hardly notice that Kaiba threw another orb at me. It hit me square on my chest and had enough power behind it to knock me back in my tense state.

Then I heard the coach blow on his whistle (that helped to bring me back to reality) and announce that the game was over. In my head I was angry, scared, and . . . confused. I was angry that I had lost to Kaiba of all angels, scared that I was going to be revealed as a vampel, and confused cause my class mates were giving me odd looks and Kaiba looked outraged. Why? Are they that upset over the ball I kill or something? Only then did I notice I was holding something. I glanced down and to my shock I was holding a ball wrapped in the skin of another deflated ball.

So that means . . . I won.

It took a few moments for the thought to really sink in, but after it finally did I could feel a smile grow across my face. A smile of victory and the win is only made sweeter cause I had a handicap. It's like Kaiba lost to someone that wasn't even trying. Though in reality I was just trying to hide my identity, but everyone else doesn't need to know that.

As was walked back to the locker rooms a lot of students congratulated me. I also got to learn a little more about Kaiba. Apparently he's never lost at anything. That he's the smartest in the school and one of the best athletes.

It was also revealed to me that I'm not the first person to pop a ball. It's actually kind of common for it to happen which I found weird but I wasn't going to punch a gift horse in the mouth or however that saying goes.

We got back to the locker rooms and changed into our regular school outfits. We still had a few minutes before the bell rung for next hour so most everyone separated into their friend clicks. Some people tried to get me to join them but I refused seeing as getting close to anyone could endanger me. So I just hung back and thought about anything that came to mind until the bell rang and I could go to my next class.

A/N

22: hey it been a while since my last chapter. sorry about that. To be honest I had a lot of this chapter done but it just didn't sound right to me and I didn't want to post a chapter that seemed to jump around randomly. Even now I don't think it's the best but I can't figure out how to fix it.

If you have a suggestion/comment as to what is wrong I would love to hear it so I can fix the problem.

On the other hand if you think it's awesome and have idea's for the story I'd love to hear those as well.

Thanks for reading and please review.

(\ _ /) . Bunny for your ( ' . ' ) . troubles c(")_(")


End file.
